Sorting Percy Jackson
by Marisandini
Summary: Sorting Percy Jackson isn't easy. Fans kept debating whether he'd either be a lion, a badger or even a snake. So instead of assesing him just his actions, how about we do that with none other by Pottermore Quiz!


Sorting Percy Jackson isn't easy. I mean, the easiest conclusion would have been to put him in Gryffindor.

He's brave, he's reckless, funny, blunt, stubborn, honest and never backing down. Moreover, he's not so different with Harry Potter so obviously he's a Gryffindor.

BUT! My gut also keeps telling me he's a Hufflepuff! Maybe because he's fatal flaw is loyalty, or maybe because he's accepting, tenacious, fair, dependable, and open-minded.

so this fic is dedicated to sort him and answer the sorting percy debate once and for all!

How you ask? Why by resorting from the pottermore quiz off course that I reference from:

www. pottermore_sorting_quiz_all_possible_question

Also, please note that Percy recklessness could also be cause by his ADHD. Something most demigod have, which in this case means recklessness doesn't mean it's a sure sign for the Lion.

Here we go.

Ignoring the first 2 question of age and sex let's go straight to 3.

 **3\. Which of the following would you most hate people to call you?**

Percy: Cowardly. Because Percy has no problem being normal, he's ignorant or oblivious most of the time which is why he relies Annabeth a lot. I had struggle choosing between Cowardly and Selfish and which one would make him turn around and fought anyone who called him that. I then remembered that Percy had admitted to Grover he was going to the underworld to save her mother rather than for the quest. Deep down he did it to make his father proud too but that just shows he has no problem being called selfish.

Harry: Cowardly, we can agree he would have similar reason to Percy so let's get on to the 4th question shall we?

 **4\. When you die what would you most like people to do when they hear your name?**

Percy: Miss you, but smile. Hmm, this is a tricky one lad but I pick this rather than the other because if he died, he wanted people to keep smiling and live happily for his sake, especially his mother. It's a dangerous job being a demigod but Percy would want his mother to keep living happily because she has enough hardship.

Harry: Same, after all he fought was never for glory and he never liked the fame so yeah he wanted people to smile remembering him.

 **5\. Given the choice, would you rather invent a potion that would guarantee you:**

Percy: Power. We all know glory and love are the last thing he would want to invent a potion of which leaves to wisdom and power. I almost choose wisdom since Percy knew he has lack of it and Percy never seemed to care being the strongest. Then I thought about what he does cares, which was his friends and he would invent a potion for power if it meant to protect them. Just how Percy let himself fall to the river stynx to copy Achilles. What about the lack of wisdom then? Psst, what do you think Annabeth is there for? If anything, Percy would rather be the brawn to keep Annabeth by his side as his brain, making them the perfect team.

Harry: I think he would have pick wisdom. He knew he's not the smartest and I think Harry would prefer being smart enough without relying on Hermione all the time. It could be shown at the last book that he had snap and thrown the Elder Wand away that he doesn't want power.

 **6\. How would you like to be known to history?**

Percy: The Good. Percy in all his life has been judge by the god whether he turn bad or good so to me he wanted nothing more than to be the kind of person who no one would doubt. One that his friends and family would be proud of, The Good Percy Jackson. Moreover, the fact he was kicked out at every school makes it more so since he had enough trouble and wanted to people to know he's a good kid and doesn't want trouble. I don't think he wants to be remembered as the bold because that equals of being remembered how stupid his plan is despite working.

Harry: The Bold. Okay, here me out here. Harry has been living in the shadow of the Dursley. He was then thrust into a magical world and what kind of title he wanted people to know him. Wise and Great are out, he knows he's not wise and he already had enough attention from being The Great Harry Potter. I wasn't sure he would want to be known as either the Good or the Bold, but then I thought how much he was neglected in the Dursley and how much he wanted to change, he wanted to be someone he could be proud of himself and his dead Gryffindor parents, something that will allow him to be accepted with his friend. Just like how at 4th year he secretly imagined himself winning the Triwizard Tournament and impressed Cho Chang.

 **7\. You enter an enchanted garden. What would you be most curious to examine first?**

Percy: Fat Toadstool that seemed to be talking with each other. I can totally see it, Percy entering a garden and when he saw two toadstool talking with each other, he'll try talking and getting information as well. Besides, it's not everyday toadstool talk. Statues, glowing pond and Golden apple on the other hand aren't new to , I can see him joking around with the toadstool, Percy is a lot more social than Harry afterall.

Harry: Bubbling pool with something luminous is swirling. I think Harry would done the same as Percy but then again I think he would prefer to approach a bubbling glowing pond and see what's in it before going to the toadstool. Golden apples just seemed to be fancy apple for him and statues are just that, statues but it will pique his interest. Harry is a curious little shit, and also not good at not to pry. Case in point, when left alone in Snape's dungeon and Dumbledore office he snoop on the pensive instead of staying still for once in his life and go all 'ooooooh shiny, let's see what it is'. Sorry for the bashing, I like Harry, I do, but you have to admit his flaws.

 **8\. What kind of instrument most pleases your ear?**

Percy: Trumpet. Because it might remind him of the seashell used as trumpet when playing capture the flag.

Harry: Drum. I based this answer mostly on Daniel Radclief than Harry, and I hear they're quite similar, so I choose it because Fun Fact: he often play with his wand until he broke 80 of them on set.

 **9\. Four boxes are placed before you. Which would you try and open?**

Percy: Small tortoiseshell box, embellished with gold, small creature squeaking inside. A living animal inside of course he'll think of freeing the little guy.

Harry: The small plain pewter box because among the boxes, the plain one stood out with the words 'I open for the worthy' and Harry is more likely to open something he doesn't have a clue inside from his tendency to pry. He might consider the small creature is a dangerous one needed to be locked up.

 **10\. Four goblets are placed before you. Which would you choose to drink?**

Percy: smooth purple drink that gives off smell of chocolate and plums. It sounded the safest, why drink the rest?

Harry: The foaming sparkling silvery liquid with ground diamonds. I'm sorry, I'm not sure why, but this is just my gut speaking and the factor that Harry is a curious boy for something new so I think he would choose one that's out of the ordinary.

 **11\. Once every century, the Flutterby bush produces flowers that adapt their scent to attract the unwary. If it lured you, it would smell of:**

Percy: The sea. Do you need to ask why?

Harry: the Crackling log fire. Home obviously not because he does not like the Dursley. While the burning log fire would surely remind him of the common room.

 **12\. A troll has gone berserk in the Headmaster's study at Hogwarts. It is about to smash, crush and tear several irreplaceable items and treasures, including a cure for dragon pox, which the Headmaster has nearly perfected; student records going back 1000 years and a mysterious handwritten book full of strange runes, believed to have belonged to Merlin. In which order would you rescue these objects from the troll's club, if you could?**

Harry and Percy: Cure, Book, Records. They are smart enough to know their priority.

 **13\. Which would you rather be?**

Harry and Percy: Trusted. I'm not sure how to explain other than secrecy had fuck their mind so much they wished they could be trusted by the information. It's also important when your life is on the line along with others.

 **14\. Which of the following do you find most difficult to deal with?**

Percy: Loneliness. His fatal flaw, loyalty would make it hard for him to deal with no one to be loyal to.

Harry: Being ignored. Not that it makes him self centered, oh no. Harry have lived his life being ignored and belittle by his aunt and uncle, he would at least once be acknowledge as someone worthy. Also the reason why the Hat says 'has a thirst to prove himself' during his sorting.

 **15/16. What are you most looking forward to learning at Hogwarts?**

Percy: This is a difficult choice and a lot of consideration. But if Percy have to choose I would say Apparation, reason because it'd be useful in battle when you want to dodge someone and useful in transportation. Then again, Percy has Ms. O'leary for that with her shadow travel and Apparation might or might not be useful in battle if Percy could focus that much.

Then there's the Magical Creature, while the choice says how to care them. Percy would definietly learn it so he would know the kind of creature he should avoid, fight, or befriend with. Since knowing what creature he faced could be a matter of life and death for him.

Harry: Flying a broomstick, what else? Harry kick a different kind of asses with that thing.

 **17\. If you could have any power, which would you choose?**

Percy: Ugh, another difficult question. He doesn't need to speak animals, knows better than to change past since the Fates are inevitable, superhuman strength...been there done that. Either reading minds, invisibility, or changing appearance. Oh wait! Invisibility he could just borrow's Annabeth hat...or he could choose it just to mess with her so she used her hat for revenge, turning it into a weird invisibility tag between them by the end of the day. However, considering that, I would choose changing appearance. Why? Honestly... just think Percy wouldn't want to have the ability to intrude someone's mind but it could be either one.

Harry: Ugh, this is even harder for Harry. He could pick either of the choices except, talking to animals. I have no doubt he's not interested in that. Maybe a little but not enough to choose. Considering his shitty childhood and the many things he could have prevented if someone had told him the truth instead of hiding things all the time. I'd say either mind reading or changing the past, while I think he's wise enough to choose mind reading, but enough reason to be tempted by the idea of changing the past.

 **18/19. Which of the following would you most like to study?**

Percy: Merpeople Duh...

Harry: Werewolves in tribute to Remus, but if it's before he met him, maybe Ghost...to know if it's possible to meet the ghost of his parents.

 **20\. One of your house mates has cheated in a Hogwarts exam by using a Self-Spelling Quill. Now he has come top of the class in Charms, beating you into second place. Professor Flitwick is suspicious of what happened. He draws you to one side after his lesson and asks you whether or not your classmate used a forbidden quill. What do you do? (REVISE)**

Percy: It's been shown before that Percy does not care much about grades or put effort in things he's not intetested or hate. Even copying his work from the internet. So it doesn't matter to him if he's not first even if he didn't like it and feign that is the cheater's business to get caught or not. Cheating doesn't seem to be a jig deal for him either. (AN: Courtesy to AACM25 for giving a reasonable argument)

Harry: Hmm, either he would do the same thing as Percy or outright telling the teacher he was cheating. I don't think Harry likes the idea of being a snitch, but at the same time he has high sense of honor that he wouldn't let anyone cheating to get away with it. I think he would not do it before the exam, because he would give him enough chance to reconsider his action before.

 **21\. You and two friends need to cross a bridge guarded by a river troll who insists on fighting one of you before he will let all of you pass. Do you:**

Percy: This is Percy we're talking about, off course he will confuse the troll to let all three of them pass. He likes to run his mouth before deciding to fight. Heck, this is the guy who scared off Dolphin Pirates with Diet Coke.

Harry: Volunteer to fight, but it wouldn't be weird if we made the same choice as Percy. It's difficult for me to get a precise answer when sometimes he could be smart and other times he would rush along head on.

 **22\. Which road tempts you most?**

Percy: Another confusing question. Percy would either go through a grassy lane or through the woods. Grassy lane because he wouldn't easily get lost but easy for monster to find and surround him or woods where he could easiy get lost but could out maneuver monsters.

Yeah, most likely woods. This is just considering the monster, if he had been a normal guy, I'm not entirely sure which he will pick.

Harry: either the woods or the alley. Both could bear mystery that pique Harry's interest and he's already used to being in the woods. If you think Harry wouldn't go through a dangerous looking place willingly, well you don't know him at all.

 **23\. Which nightmare would frighten you most?**

Harry and Percy: Waking up to find all your friends and family forgotten about you.

 **24\. Late at night, walking alone down the street, you hear a peculiar cry that you believe to have a magical source. Do you:**

Percy: Proceed with caution, hand on concealed wand, eyeing any disturbances because Percy is trained that way and would mentally make sure if the source is threat or not.

Harry: Draw wand and find the source of the noise. Because he's reckless and curious little shit (haha, I'm just kidding, but seriously he would most like do that.)

 **25\. A Muggle confronts you and says that they are sure you are a witch or wizard. Do you:**

Percy: With Rachel's first meeting in mind. I would say he would either ask what makes them think he was a wizard or if he was mentally ill and offer to call a doctor. If it was a stranger I can't say for sure what choice he'll make. Had been a muggle friend, he would avoid insulting him and ask what makes them think so.

Harry: for Harry he would either ask what makes them think so or agreeing and walk away, making said muggle to wonder if he was bluffing. Because Harry is the Lord of Sass that way.

 **26\. Dawn or Dusk?**

Percy and Harry: Dawn over Dusk. Because the night is more dangerous...maybe? Sorry, not sure what they'll pick.

 **27\. Moon or Stars?**

Percy and Harry: Stars, Percy because of Zoe and Harry because the moon hindered Remus to be normal.

 **28\. Forest or River?**

Percy: River

Harry: I'm sorry I don't know for sure. I would say River because the forest remind him of the many dangers in the forbidden forest and when he was on the run.

 **29\. Black or White**

Percy: White. Black reminded him of Tartarus.

Harry: I though white at first but then again, he could choose black, as a reminder of his school uniform. There's nothing much that White remind him other than he almost died (again).

 **30\. Heads or Tails?**

Percy and Harry: Head over tail, why? I don't know guys, this is to random of a choice.

 **31\. Left or Right?**

Percy and Harry: Right over Left. Again, too random of a choice to actually analyze what they'll pick. Forgive me for my incompetence

 **RESULT!**

 **Percy: approx 91% Hufflepuff**

 **Harry: approx 89% Gryffindor**

* * *

 **AN: And that's my assesment.**

 **Now, some of you might agree with me, some of you might not. You can argue with me why in reviewer but please be polite about it, no bashing please. This assessment, ultimately, is from my point of view so it's understandable if you disagree.**

 **If you think I should do more and review enough, I might consider it. Depends on the respond though.**


End file.
